La familia anderson
by Katrina02
Summary: se narran las peripecias de una familia disfuncional y cuya trama se lleva a cabo en la Ciudad de lima, donde se viven situaciones ridiculizantes conoscan a la Familia anderson


Advertencia: Este fic no es muy romántico que digamos, esto es mas sobre comedia, si no les gusta pues, dejen de leer

Adaptación De una serie mexicana

*Acomodando cámara*

Carraspeo-Hola…. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson…. Sin están viendo este video es porque yo ya he muerto- Cara triste- O porque el metiche de mi esposo kurt lo encontró esculcando mis cajones!... Este video es para que me recuerden como yo era, No como seguramente les ha platicado mi esposo – Cara enojada- Hay que mi esposo es bien inteligente, hay que mi esposo es un huracán insaciable, Es un mentiroso!

-Déjenme contarles, toda mi vida ha transcurrido en Lima, Aquí naci, aquí crecí, y bueno llego el momento de reproducirme, Aaah, recuerdo el momento perfecto de cuando conocí el amor – Cara de soñador- Ese momento es que los ojos de todo hombre se encuentra con los ojos de su amor, en mi lugar es hombre claro, Ya que soy gay, un hombre hermoso con cabellos de seda, cuya mirada expresa los más sublimes sentimientos, y con la cual uno desea pasar el resto de su vida, Así me sucedió a mí a los 16 años… Pues claro, uno no se puede casar con la portada de una revista… Así que me termine casando con kurt hummel, el primer chico gay con el que me cruce, y que resulto ser el esposo más maravilloso del mundo…. Bueno esa no es solamente mi opinión… Es solamente la de él.

_-Que tal esta el jugo mi amor- Pregunta un castaño de ojos azules mirando a su marido_

_-Delicioso, Bueno solo está un poquitito acido._

_Se escucha el golpe de la jarra siendo golpeado contra la mesa- Si.. Si pero no tienes porque estar restregándome en la cara a cada rato!- Dice el castaño molesto_

_-Pero yo no dije eso- dijo Blaine confundido_

_-Ahhh entonces, me estás diciendo que soy un mentiroso esquizofrénico sin remedio!- dijo con la cara roja –Ya estas igual que el día en que te dije que se metieron a robar a la casa, y se llevaron SOLAMENTE tus ahorros que estaban dentro de tus calcetines amarillo junto a tu colonia en el tercer cajón del lado derecho!, Que culpa tengo yo idiota, que los señores ladrones hayan dejado un par de bufandas de marca justo de mi color favorito y que hayan tirado la etiqueta en el bote de basura que está en la cocina!AHORA RESULTA QUE TAMPOCO ME CREISTE ESO_

_-Per-pero mi amor yo si te creí- Decía Blaine desesperado-No hasta íbamos a ir a la delegación a reportar el robo_

_-Y-yo para que quería ir a la delegación- Dijo el castaño nervioso- Con que tú me creyeras bastaba_

_-Ya te dije que te creo!-grito Blaine harto parándose de la silla_

_-Ah, para eso si esta bueno el señor, para gritarle a los hombre indefensos y sumisos como yo – Decía kurt dolido mientras Blaine rodaba los ojos- YA ME TIENES HARTO GUSANO INSENSIBLE – Dijo kurt yéndose de la cocina_

-Bueno todos tenemos días malos- dijo Blaine con el seño fruncido al haber recordado eso- Incluso yo

_Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados, kurt tenía una sonrisa burlona y Blaine tenía la cara llena de preocupación – Te juro mi amor que esto nunca me había pasado – dijo Blaine viéndose la pijama del pantalón_

_-Ajamm, y yo te juro que fuiste el primero – dijo kurt burlón dándole la espalda_

-No no, perdón – decía Blaine avergonzado y con sonrojos mientras tapaba la cámara- Y-yo me refería a que… hay dios y ahora como borro eso… Ahorita le seguimos – decía Blaine tratando de apagar la cámara

-Bueno hijos, quiero hablarles de una de las alegrías más grandes que puede tener un hombre que se acaba de casar…. Divorciarse…. Pero antes les voy a platicar de cuando supe que iba a ser padre, fue una emoción increíble, una de las veces que he llorado en mi vida

_-Que!- Grito Blaine parándose de la silla- ¿EMBARAZADO? ¿Cómo QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADO?...Digo, ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- dijo Blaine sentándose_

_-¿Qué voy a hacer idiota?- Dijo kurt molesto- Mejor dicho, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... Pues casarnos animal_

_-¿Tu y yo? – Pregunto Blaine alarmado-¿Y porque yo si no mas lo hice una vez?_

_-¿Por qué tu?, porque tú eres el único hombre que me ha dado ESOS 36 SEGUNDOTES DE PLACER-Grito eso ultimo kurt para que lo escucharan todos en la cafetería_

_-Hey hey hey, 38 SEGUNDOS- Grito Blaine- Porque tuve trabajo extra al deletrear el alfabeto para entretenerme y durar mas_

-Al poco tiempo nos casamos, y a los 5 meses naciste tu Elizabeth, nuestra primera hija, a ti te quiero mucho, a pesar de que seas una niña no deseada, y hayas destrozado mi maravillosa vida de soltero y que desde muy pequeña te comportabas muy extraño... No sé, nunca has sido una niña muy normal

_Kurt y Blaine estaban afuera de un hospital Psiquiátrico, Blaine le daba la mochila al doctor mientras kurt tenía en brazos a una nena recién nacida que no dejaba de llorar_

_-Es que no es normal doctor, casi no habla- Explicaba Blaine_

_-No camina –Dice kurt dándole la bebe al doctor_

_-Luego venimos por ella – dice Blaine agarrando la mano de kurt y llevándoselo_

-Por eso, y por tu propio bien decidimos internarte a la primera semana de nacida a un hospital Psiquiátrico infantil, toda esa semana y los 11 años siguientes, estuvimos tan ocupados que no nos habíamos acordado de pasar por ti, hasta que un día, tu papa paso por ahí cuando iba a comprar la leche, Hoy beth ya estas con nosotros, pero no te notamos ninguna mejoría, es mas, Ni siquiera pudiste integrarte a tu fiesta de bienvenida

_La casa estaba hecha un desastre, y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo inundaba el lugar, Blaine, kurt y sus amigos estaban en el gran comedor jugando póker y bebiendo mientras beth les servía de comer._

_Beth se equivoco al traerle la bebida a Blaine y el se molesto- ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice para no tener una niña normal?- preguntaba Blaine_

_-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto kurt bebiendo- 38 segundones de placer!- dijo kurt burlón mientras todos los de la mesa se reían _

-Durante toda su fiesta de bienvenida se comporto de una manera tan extraña, se la paso hablando sola toda la noche

_-Cuando tenía seis años, vi nacer un borreguito, fue lo mejor del mundo, y fue tan hermoso- les contaba beth a sus padre, quienes no la escuchaban para nada- y cuando tenía 8 años me enseñaron a hacer galletas, … Fui la que tuve las más altas calificaciones, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mi – decía beth emocionada mientras sus padres se caían de la borrachera_

_Al final de la fiesta, beth recogía los vasos mientras sus padres totalmente borrachos se iban a la cama, kurt estaba colgado del cuello de Blaine para no caerse-Bueno, ya son las cuatro de la mañana, levanta todo lo de tu fiesta antes de acostarte- decía Blaine medio dormido mientras beth asentía_

_-Hay pero que grosera, ni unas gracias nos dio por su fiesta de bienvenida- decía kurt siendo arrastrado por Blaine-No es normal!_

Blaine suspiro derrotado- Hay esa niña, …pero bueno ahora voy a hablar de ti Devon, tu si fuiste un niño normal desde el primer día.

-En fin, como beth estuvo internada un tiempo, tu Devon creciste como hijo único, como te consentíamos, siempre te dábamos lo que pedias, y te llevábamos a donde querías, es más, una vez te mandamos a un campamento de verano al extranjero-Decía Blaine sonriendo

-_Ya esta- dijo Blaine abriendo una enorme caja de madera, y cargando a su hijo y metiéndolo dentro- Ya ves como nos podíamos ahorrar el pasaje de avión, por paquetería es más barato- decía Blaine cerrando la caja_

_-ESPERATE, ESPERTA ANIMAL-gritaba kurt saliendo de la cocina- Como vas a encerrar a Devon así- dijo kurt abriendo la caja- todavía no le pongo sus sándwiches y su Juguito para el camino- dijo kurt dándole las cosas- ahora si ciérrala_

-Siento que ese aislamiento le servirá en un futuro, además ese campamento le ayudo muchísimo, cuando regreso estaba cambiadísimo, es más puedo decir que era otro

_Devon estaba al frente de un niño de su misma edad, con piel morena ropa de marca y ojos azules y cabello castaño_

_-Recuérdalo- decía Devon moviendo un reloj delante de los ojos del niño castaño- de ahora en adelante eres Devon Anderson, ya no serás el señor rico rincón-Devon dejo de mover el reloj y le pregunto al castaño-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Yo soy Devon Anderson- dijo el castaño con voz neutra y ojos perdidos mientras Devon sonreía triunfante_

_-KURT! YA LLEGO- Gritaba Blaine llamando a su esposo mientras habrían la caja_

_-Hay ya regreso!- entro kurt la sala todo emocionado _

_Blaine termino de abrir la caja, y un niño muy diferente al de ellos salió diciendo- Yo soy Devon Anderson_

_Blaine le agarro la cara y lo miro- Vaya de verdad que está muy cambiado – Decía sonriendo_

-Hay me emociono tanto nada mas al recordarlo-Decía Blaine dando un suspiro-Aunque días después se puso un poco raro

_-Yo soy Devon Anderson –Era lo único que decía el castaño, kurt estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista mientras Blaine llamaba a Devon_

_-Devon recoge todos tus juguetes que están todos regados pero ya – Decía Blaine chasqueando los dedos_

_El niño parpadeo miro el lugar muy asustado y al no reconocerlo se hecho a llorar a lagrima viva – Quiero a mis papas, Quiero a mis papas- decía el niño llorando_

_-Hay que amoroso- decía Blaine conmovido_

_Kurt dejo la revista a un lado y abrazo a su bebe-Yo también te quiero mi amor_

-Hay hasta ganas de hacer pipi me dieron, al rato nos vemos- dice Blaine parándose del sofá y apagando la cámara

Blaine volvió al rato, se sentó en el sofá y miro a la cámara sonriendo- ¿En que me quede?, ah ya se… No les he contado nada sobre mi hijo Blay, el es adoptado, pues el llego a la casa…

_-BLAINE- Grito kurt desesperado entrando a la casa con un saco del tamaño de una persona y lanzándolo al suelo- Porque tenias que atravesarte!- decía kurt molesto pateando el saco –BLAINE_

_-¿Qué escándalo traes?- pregunta Blaine con vos ronca prendiendo la luz-Vas a despertar a los niños_

_Kurt tenía las manos en sus cabellos como señal de desesperación- Hay Blaine, Hay Blaine ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-¿Que vamos a hacer?, pues dormir- decía Blaine caminando para ir a la cama pero kurt lo agarra del brazo y lo mira con reproche_

_-¿Cómo puede tener la conciencia para dormir después de lo que hiciste?- _

_Blaine se le quedo mirando confundido, pero luego se sonrojo –Hay bueno, fue un gasecito, no pensé que te darías cuenta, además ya abrí la ventana_

_-Eso no imbécil, es algo peor, Y VEN ACA QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTAS IMPLICADO – decía kurt_

_-¿Pero implicado en qué? De que me hablas – decía Blaine confundido_

_-Pues de esto – dijo kurt señalando el saco en el piso_

_-Aaah tienes razón- dijo Blaine mirando el saco y rascándose la cabeza- Mañana internamos a tu prima en alcohólicos anónimos_

_-No no, no es mi prima estúpido, es algo… algo... Algo más feo – decía kurt mordiéndose las uñas_

_-Algo más feo que tu prima?- pregunto sorprendido Blaine- pues ni modo que sea tu madr-aaaaaaaaaaah- grito Blaine al ver que había en el saco –PERO KURT QUE RAYOS?Aquí hay un herido!_

_-Es un muerto- dijo kurt como que si fuera obvio_

_Blaine dio un suspiro-Ah bueno al menos no está herido por lo menos – dijo blaine sonriendo- ¿Qué? Un muerto! –Grito el moreno al haber captado-Kurt ¿PERO QUE HICISTE? – grito Blaine parándose del suelo_

_Kurt lo agarro del brazo y lo acerco – No no no no, Que hicimos estúpido, Tu quedaste en arreglar los frenos del carro y no lo hiciste_

_Blaine abrió sus ojos sorprendido-¿Lo atropellaste?_

_-Lo atropellamos- recalco kurt-La mitad de la culpa es tuya, y te lo advierto, estoy dispuesto a declarar en tu contra si me dejas solo en esto_

_-No no no no, perdón pero no, a mi no me metas en esto –dijo Blaine enojado-Tu lo atropellaste tú te vas a la cárcel_

_-¿Así?, pues te van a dar media cadena perpetua-Dijo kurt furioso abriendo la ventana y gritando a los cuatro vientos-BLAINE ANDERSON ES 50% ASESINO-Blaine rápidamente fue a taparle la boca – Y QUIERE ELIMINAR A SU UNICO TESTIGO-Siguió gritando kurt empujando al moreno_

_-Cállate- dijo Blaine, tratando de pensar en algo, y rápidamente grito por la ventana – KURT ANDERSON SE ATORO AYER EN LA TAZA DEL BAÑO_

_-hey hey hey, ya basta amor – decía kurt nervioso tratando de que Blaine no siquiera gritando, - De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a tomar las cosas con calma Y ADEMAS NO ME ATORE, ME DIO UN CALAMBRE Y NO ME PODIA LEVANTAR-Grito kurt por la ventana_

_-SI POR ESO TUVIMOS QUE PONER GRASA PARA SACARLO-grito Blaine de nuevo, y kurt lo abrazo_

_-Ya basta mi amor, es mejor que nos tranquilicemos- dijo kurt abrazándolo, pero luego le agarro la cara y le dijo severamente-Vuelves a contar lo de la taza del baño y te juro que te dejo peor que a este!- dijo kurt apuntando al saco mientras Blaine tragaba asustado, su esposo daba miedo cuando se lo proponía_

-Si efectivamente estábamos metidos en un problema, pero eso no fue lo más grave

_Kurt y Blaine revisaban todos los bolsillos del cadáver a ver que tenía_

_-Unas llaves- dijo kurt_

_-Unas monedas- dijo Blaine_

_.Unas esposas- dijo kurt_

_-Una… pistola – dijo Blaine sorprendido sosteniendo el arma_

_-Una placa de policía – dijo kurt asustado sacando la placa_

_-¿Por qué kurt? ¿Por qué? – Decía Blaine desesperado dando vueltas como un loco-Habiendo tantos habitantes en lima con distintas profesiones tenias que atropellar a un policía, ni eso puedes hacer bien_

_-Mira mira mira, no hablemos de que no puedo hacer bien las cosas, o ¿quieres que te diga para que eres muuuy malo otra vez?- pregunto kurt_

_-Eeeeeeh ese no es el tema- decía Blaine nervioso- Un policía, Un policía kurt ¿Por qué un policía?_

_-¿Qué crees? Que voy por la calle escogiendo a quien quiero planchar _

_Blaine iba a decir algo cuando de repente sus ojos se agradan, kurt extrañado voltea a ver lo que él estaba viendo y ve al hombre atropellado parándose y sobándose la cabeza_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAH-Grito kurt abrazando a Blaine_

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el hombre adolorido-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_-¿Nos permite un momentico? – Pregunta Blaine llevándose a kurt a un rincón -¿ves que no puedes hacer nada bien? Atropellas a un policía, y no solamente lo matas además lo dejas vivo – susurraba Blaine molesto mientras kurt le hacía pucheros, Blaine para no caer en su juego se volteo a mirar al hombre - ¿entonces quedamos en que está usted bien?_

_-Sí pero, ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba el hombre confundido_

_-P-pues usted... Usted es... Usted – Blaine trataba de buscar una buena explicación cuando su esposo se adelanto y fue a abrazar al policía_

_-Nuestro hijo – dijo kurt con una emoción falsa_

_-Sii nuestro ¿QUE?-Grito Blaine _

_-Si mi amor, no te preocupes, ya estás bien, con papa- decía kurt abrazándolo y haciéndole señas a Blaine para que le siguiera la actuación_

_-¿oye papa porque me duele todo mi cuerpecito?- pregunto el hombre_

_Blaine a regañadientes le siguió el juego a kurt – Pues lo que pasa es que te caíste de la bici hijo mío-dijo Blaine sobándole la cabeza_

_El hombre sonrió- Gracias papa ya no me duele_

_-De nada hijo, pero es mejor que te vayas a dormir – dijo Blaine mandándolo al cuarto_

_Blaine abrazo a kurt y los dos vieron al hombre irse al cuarto de los niños, -Nuestro hijo – dijo Blaine suspirando y besando a kurt, -Ya es todo un hombre – dijo dramáticamente el moreno -¿crees que se lleve bien con los niños?- pregunto kurt_

_-Si yo creo que si-dijo kurt sonriendo – Lo único que creo es que… _

_Y en ese momento se escuchan los gritos de beth y Devon_

_-Es mejor que les expliquemos primero – término de decir kurt_

-En fin, este es mi familia, La familia Anderson, y quiero dedicarles un, mensaje especial…- En eso entra kurt molesto a la toma pegándole en la cabeza a Blaine

-Te estuve escuchando imbécil- dijo kurt arreglando la cámara y volteándose a mirar a Blaine quien se asobaba la cabeza

-No pudiste hablar bien de mí ni una sola vez en tu estúpido video, verdad animal- dijo kurt molesto

-Pero es que…- trataba de explicar Blaine

-Es que nada – decía kurt – te da miedo que los niños sepan quien eres en realidad, pero ándale cuéntales como eres tú, o que piensas?, que se trata solo de ridiculizarme a mí?- decía kurt a un más molesto

\- No es cierto, y si de eso se tratara, hubiera contado de cuando bajaste a todos del elevador con tu gasecito mostaza, hasta los ojitos nos lloraron por el olor – decía Blaine enfrentando a su esposo

-A sí, yo de menos no me encarbo la nariz y ando embarrando todo debajo de la mesa de los restaurantes- dijo kurt contraatacando

-No es cierto- decía Blaine molesto- YA BASTA KURT, PUEDO TERMINAR- decía apuntando la cámara

-Nooooo, si esto es el principio, lo demás está por verse- dijo kurt siendo arrastrado por Blaine

-No le hagan caso, no le hagan caso- decía Blaine a la cámara

-Además les platicare de la ves que estábamos en el cuarto y ni tres segundos….

-Cállate ya kurt!


End file.
